TRAP
by AustrALIEN
Summary: Ryan and Espo had their suspicions, but even though they were great detectives, they weren't too sure. So over a quite December week, they get the opportunity to set a trap.


**After a thirteen year absence from writing (but this is the first time I've ever published), I've finally picked up a pen and started again.**

**This is set in Season 5, but as I live in Australia and we are not going to see season 5 till next year, I only have the sneek peeks from youtube to work with, so hopefully I can stay true to character and story line.**

**So anyway, Enjoy...and please review. I'd really like to know if I'm on the right track.**

* * *

**Ryan and Espo had their suspicions, but even though they were great detectives, they weren't too sure. So over a quite December week, they get the opportunity to set a trap.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm bored man…" complained Espo.

"Don't let Gates hear you say that" nodding towards her office. "You know what she'll make you do" Ryan says as he continues to tap away at his computer.

"Oh don't remind me…" shivering in his seat, as he thinks back to the last time he made such a remark, not knowing that Gates was in an earshot of him.

Picking up some of the papers from Ryan's desk, he flips through them in the a vain attempt to look busy and peers the over towards Beckett.

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

"Do you have to go in?" Castle calls out towards the bathroom, as he lounges in the middle of the bed.

Popping her head out from the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth, and a few suds showing, she vainly attempts to answer, but decides to spit and rinse first.

"Just because there is no murder board in play at the moment, doesn't mean that I don't have a heap of paperwork from the last few." Exiting the bathroom, and heading towards the clothes that she had laid out the night before, now hanging on the chair in the corner of her room. "The fact that it is quite just means that I can get through it faster…and back to you much sooner" glancing over her shoulder on that last point, as she buttons up her blouse.

"Besides, didn't you say you had some of your own work to do?" She continues, now on a path to her dresser to retrieve her watch, badge and gun.

Watching her every move, already an expert at her morning routine, he almost missed the question she just shot his way. Thankfully he did hear it; otherwise he would have been caught staring again. Moving from his lounging position, he decides to sit up right, "Your right! I have been procrastinating lately" swinging his legs out of the bed to sit on the edge, but still covered by the now rumbled sheets. "Can you blame me," He watches her as she is now leaning back against her dresser, fastening her watch but looking towards him now bare chested on the edge of the bed. "I never get any time to myself anymore" and with that he winks at her.

"Oh no … don't you go blaming me, writer boy" Snapping her look from his chest to his eyes, knowing quite well that this is just one of his ploys to keep her at home.

Realising that he is not going to get away with it this time, he flings his hands up in the air in comical surrender, "I wouldn't dream of it" pausing for affect… "Actually I would." concluding with a big grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she continues her morning routine, while listening to him conversing with himself.

"Well that's that! I'll head home and get some writing done. Probably is a good time to get all these ideas out of my head and onto the page." Looking up to her, still moving about, he tries one last time to get a reaction. With cheek in his voice he continues. "I must say … I do have a lot of great material to work with this year."

Knowing exactly what he is referring to, she stops dead in her tracks. Turning on the spot with pointed fingers, she begins her match towards him with conviction. Moving consistently and without remorse, her fingers make contact with him, pushing him back onto the bed, and in the same movement, she came to a stop, now straddling him, but still pushing down with on his chest. Most definitely making a mark with her fingers, "Don't you dare!" Proclaiming her obvious disapproval at something he said. "I don't ever want to read about anything we do together making the page" she says with a certainty and purpose in her voice. "Do you hear me?"

With a big grin on his face, knowing that he got the exact reaction he wanted from her, "Loud and clear Detective"

And with that she moves to stand up and away, but not before Castle has pulled her close, encapsulating her in his arms and claiming her mouth with his own.

"Mmmm … minty goodness!" Liking his lips as they part with a now huge grin on his face.

Matching his grin with her own, she slowly pulls away again. "I'll see you later." And with that she is out of his reach and out of the room, on her way to the Precinct.

* * *

**Thanks to Rach for being my beta and giving me the confidence to get this story onto paper.**


End file.
